Fake The Way to Break Up
by 1211dooty
Summary: Luhan tau jika umpatan itu di tujukan padanya tapi jiwa menggoda miliknya lebih besar dari pada logikanya. Jiwa menggota Minseok saat ini lebih mendominan di dalam pikirannya. "Hi, Minseok-ah kau kenapa , hmm ?", ...


Title : Fake The Way to Break Up

Author : 1211dooty

Rated : PG – 17 , K

Genre : Yaoi , Romance

Cast :

-Luhan

- Kim Minsoek

Disclaimer : Hemeh is back. Wkwkwkwk.. XD . Kembali denga FF XiuHan very absur. But, read please and don't forget to leave your comment baby . Sorry for typo , ok ?

.

STORY BEGINNING

.

.

.

"Lu~apa kau pernah mendengar lagu 'the way to break up'?", tanya Minseok sambil menyeruput Smooties Chocolate miliknya.

" 'the way to break up' ? Kyuhyun Super Junior ?", tanya Luhan sambil menaikkan kedua alis matanya.

"Iya", jawab Minseok antusias

" Ah, sepertinya pernah. Memangnya kenapa ?", tanya Luhan acuh tak acuh.

"Tidak apa-apa , hanya saja arti lagunya sangat menyedihkan", kata Minseok lirih

"Benarkah ? Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya", jawab Luhan acuh sambil melirik sekeliling cafe dengan mata kecilnya.

Minseok yang merasa pertanyaannya di acuhkan hanya bisa mengupat kecil pada seseorang di depannya. Luhan yang merasa pelipisnya berkedut hanya bisa tersenyum kecil setelah dirinya mendapati Minseok mengupat .

Luhan tau jika umpatan itu di tujukan padanya tapi jiwa menggoda miliknya lebih besar dari pada logikanya. Jiwa menggota Minseok saat ini lebih mendominan di dalam pikirannya.

"Hi, Minseok-ah kau kenapa , hmm ?", tanya Luhan dengan suara menggodanya setelah puas berlama-lama menyaksikan Minsoek mengupat untuknnya .

Minseok yang merasa dipermainkan hanya diam tanpa menanggapi perkataan Luhan. Karena saat ini yang ada dipikiran Minseok adalah 'Luhan sama sekali tidak peka'. Dan memang Luhan tidak peka.

Tapi tidak peka bukan berarti tidak bisa memberikan perhatian.

Dan kata peka dan perhatian dalam kamus Luhan itu adalah sesuatu yang sama tapi dengan perwujudkan yang berbeda.

"Apa kau sangat ingin tau pendapatku tentang lagu 'the way to break up' , hmm ?",tanya Luhan lirih

"Terserah kau saja,Lu~", jawab Minseok acuh sambil memalingkan kepalanya menghadap kaca cafe yang menampilkan para pejalan kaki di sore hari di Kota Seoul.

"Hi, kenapa kau sangat suka sekali memalingkan wajahmu seperti itu ?",tanya Luhan sambil menyentuh dagu Minseok untuk menghadap wajahnya.

"..."

" 'the way to break up' ? Kau tau apa artinya ?", tanya Luhan

" cara untuk berpisah ... ?", jawab Minsoek ragu

" Lalu, apa arti lagu 'the way to break up' menurutmu , Minseok-ah?",tanya Luhan sekali lagi

" Usaha seseorang untuk bertahan hidup walaupun dalam keadaan patah hati dan...- "

"Dan tidak bisa melihat senyuman seseorang yang sangat di cintainya lagi ?", sambung Luhan dengan intonasi menggantung.

"Iya", kata Minseok

" Dan lagu itu di tujukan untuk pasangan kekasih yang sudah berakhir , benar ?"

"Iya"

" Kau tau kenapa aku sangat acuh saat menjawab pertanyaan mu ? Karena dilihat dari segi manapun hubungan kita, aku sangat tidak memiliki cita-cita untuk berakhir ataupun untuk melepasmu meskipun dirimu mencoba jauh dariku. Dan entah berapa lama dirimu berpaling, aku cuma bisa memberikan perhatian yang lebih setiap harinya supaya hatimu kembali ketempatnya."

" ..."

"Dan apa kau tau ucapan umum para pasangan kekasih yang selalu mengubar kata 'aku akan mencintaimu sebaik mungkin' ? Kata itu tidak lebih dari sampah jika pada akhirnya kata ' maaf aku tidak bisa mencintaimu sebaik mungkin' adalah alasan paling besar untuk mengakhiri suatu hubungan."

" Lal..lu?"

" Aku bukan 'akan', tapi aku memang mecintaimu dengan caraku yang berbeda dan bukan dengan 'sebaik mungkin'. Karena aku selalu menambahkan kata 'membutuhkanmu' dalam setiap ungkapan cintaku. Dan , yah, aku mencintami dan selalu membutuhkanmu. Karena bagaimanapun kebutuhkan itu adalah sesutau yang penting dan harus selalu ada di setiap hari-hariku. Dan itu hanya ditujukan padamu Minsoek-ah"

" Ja.. di ?"

" Jadi, bukan karena aku tidak peka dengan lagu itu atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan kata 'break'. Karena pada intinya aku sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki pemikiran untk berakhir."

"Lu...han.."

"Hei.. jangan bilang kau ingin menangis disini ?", tanya Luhan waspada setelah dirinya mendapati Minseok berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar perkataa panjang kali lebar miliknya.

"Tid..dak..hiks.. ak..ku cuma ingin ber..shin", jawab Miseok sesenggukan dengan ingus yang mulai perlahan keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Hi, sejak kapan orang bershin bisa menangis dan flu bersamaan sepertimu?", tanya Luhan heran

"Sejak kau bilang kalau kau mencintaiku bodoh. Huaaaaa...", teriak Minseok dengan suksesnya menjadi perhatian di cafe tempat mereka beristirahat setelah menghabiskan perjalanan jauh untuk berjalan kaki.

Dan Luhan hanya bisa memasang muka menyesal dan membunkuk 90 derajat pada setiap pengunjung cafe atas ketidak nyamanannya .

"Hi tenang. Kau tidak pernah menangis Minsoek-ah. Aku tau kau sangat mencintaimu . hushh...", bujuk Luhan,

"Hah ? Huaaaa... Kau ...Huaaaa..."

TAMAT


End file.
